


All I need is coffee and you. And coffee is optional

by nupoxsi



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Music RPF
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Brotherly Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Kisses, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nupoxsi/pseuds/nupoxsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee made Jared think of Shannon, and Shannon was always linked with happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I need is coffee and you. And coffee is optional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obliviousowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obliviousowl/gifts).



> As I'm taking too long with _something else_ I've been writing for months for one of my dearest friends, I've decided to write this for her instead. Let this work be your 'welcome to Ao3' gift. I love you, sweetie.
> 
> Inspired by Tumblr’s [post](http://alri9ht.tumblr.com/post/73269847864/marry-someone-who-makes-bad-jokes-and-good-coffee) “marry someone who makes bad jokes and good coffee.”

Winter was just around the corner, the chilly breeze seemed to find its way into the bedroom through a small gap on the window, curtains moving softly by the wind blowing in. Still sleepy, Jared stirred in bed, careful enough not to let the furry blanket slip from the bottom half of his slender body. As he rolled to his side, Jared couldn’t help but miss his brother’s muscled arm around his waist. The room was even colder now that Shannon was missing at his side, and he realised it was hardly possible to fall back asleep without his brother in there.

In fact, the reason behind his sudden awakening was reaching out for Shannon and only finding cold and empty sheets where a warm body should be instead. His brother’s body, precisely. It was quite odd, typically Shannon would be the one who’d urge him to stay in bed a bit longer, batting those long eyelashes at him that would work like a charm, or another times Jared would wake up first and wait for his brother to recover conscientiousness, which could take hours. Not that Jared really care, though. The benefit from waking up first was that he’d be able to contemplate his brother’s asleep shape, study all of his features and enjoy the company.

One thing Jared needed to admit, though, was that he worked on auto-pilot in the mornings. Once he was up and conscious, he’d feel the immediate need to stroll in the bathroom’s direction, where he’d take his time to brush and floss his teeth for a good ten minutes, and then he’d wash his face with icy water before he’d allow himself to leave the bedroom.

That morning wasn’t the exception. It didn’t take him much time to leave the comfortable sheets to jump on his feet, stirring once more. They seriously needed to stop falling asleep at three AM if their intention was to wake up so early. Flatly, Jared followed his little morning routine, unwittingly letting a soft grunt out and flinching as the icy water hit his face. At least Shannon wasn’t anywhere near to make fun of his disgusted expression, as he usually did, always finding a reason to laugh even if it was early in the morning. It may bother him a bit in the mornings, but Jared ended up smiling to himself once Shannon turned away. He definitely loved his brother for that.

Stopping by the bedside, Jared took the furry blanket and threw it over his shoulders. The rest of the house would probably be briskier if Shannon had opened the windows downstairs —which, knowing his brother, was a given—, and Jared didn’t want to risk it. Without wanting to waste more time, he left the bedroom, closing the door behind him with a soft thud.

The fresh scent of recently brewed coffee filled his nostrils as his feet climbed off the last step of the stairs. Doubtlessly, it wasn’t the first time Shannon made coffee that morning. His brother was too much of a coffee maniac, and somehow Jared had been dragged to the caffeine world as well. At first he did complain about the coffee scent sticking in the house’s air for hours, but he’d managed to actually enjoy the strong smell of coffee. It particularly made his lips curve into a smile. Coffee made him think of Shannon, and Shannon was always linked with happiness.

Following his sense of smell, Jared pranced towards the kitchen with long steps. It was indeed colder than upstairs, windows fully opened, the chilly breeze blowing the curtains as Jared hurried, tightening the blanket around him. He crossed the kitchen archway to find his brother’s back turned at him, wearing one of those grey loosen tanks with a ridiculous image on the front.

“Morning,” Jared said, voice a bit husky from sleep.

Shannon immediately acknowledged his presence in the room, almost dropping the mug he held in one hand as he swirled on spot. When their eyes met, Shannon’s face instantly lighted up, hazel eyes brightening as they locked with Jared’s. The grey tank was ridiculous, as predicted. An image of a pirate Mickey Mouse was printed on the front of the top tank, along with «a pirate’s life for me» under the image. But leaving the ridiculous tank top aside, Jared’s eyes flickered over Shannon’s shoulders and collarbone, where the mark of teeth was starting to show. Memories of the previous night flashed through Jared’s mind, and he felt colour rising to his cheeks. Thankfully, his beard hid the blush with ease.

“Hi there, sleepyhead,” Shannon greeted him with his usual kind smile as Jared took seat on the tall wooden stool. Throwing the towel over his shoulder, Shannon moved over to the other side of the aisle, partially getting over to place a small peck on Jared’s cheek, warm lips pressing against his icy cheek, before he drew back. “How are we this morning?”

“Cold, unlike you.”

“It’s not that cold,” his brother said with a playful wink. “I thought you were going to get a few more minutes of sleep, what happened?”

“You weren’t there,” Jared explained. “I couldn’t fall back asleep.”

“Oh, I woke up early because I wanted to make you breakfast and take it to bed.”

“You still can make us breakfast, though.”

“Yes, I can. Would you like some coffee first?”

Normally, Jared would decline, he preferred to drink coffee in the late noon, in moments he needed to relax. On the other hand, Shannon never seemed to have a favourite hour to enjoy a cup of coffee. It could be three AM and he’d still gladly accept. But that morning Jared gave his brother a small nod as he loosened up the hold on the blanket a bit to get more comfortable, letting his elbows rest on the aisle.

After a few minutes Shannon spent working on the coffee machine, he broke the silence.

“You know what’s interesting?”

“Huh?”

“According to an study done by the National Institute of Health, people who drink coffee are ten percent less likely to suffer from depression. Coffee does make you happy.”

“ _You_ make me happy.”.

“And you make me happy,” Shannon replied, glancing over at him to wink again. “But I’m serious, coffee can improve your life in a positive way. You should try to drink coffee more often, Jared.”

“Isn’t it too early for facts?”

“Yeah, maybe it is,” Shannon agreed with a soft giggle. “Would you prefer to hear some jokes instead?”

Jared’s eyes were set on Shannon’s back, tracing the muscles on his recently-tanned skin. A part of him wanted to wrap Shannon with his blanket as well, worrying he might be cold but didn’t want to admit it, and at the same time Jared was enjoying the sight of Shannon’s sterm arms as he worked on the coffee machine.

“Shoot.”

“Okay; what are a ninja’s favourite type of shoes?”

“I don’t know, what?”

Shannon looked over his shoulder to flash him a smug grin. “Sneakers.”

“That’s awful.” He actually had to fight not to laugh at how ridiculous that joke was. “I think I prefer the facts over the jokes, Shan.”

“Let me try with another one. Where do cows for their first date?”

“Where?”

“To the _mooovies_.”

With a swift movement, Shannon turns around to place the mug of coffee in front of Jared. His smile is wide, but Jared tried to keep his lips pressed into a thin line as he drags the coffee mug towards himself. The scent was quite exquisite, and the steam coming from the mug was a direct invitation to warm himself up.

“That reminds me, perhaps we could watch _Her_ later today, if you feel like it.”

“Come on, Jared, laugh a little. I know how much you love my jokes!”

“Love your jokes? No; I love your coffee,” Jared retorted, “I only bear your jokes to get it.”

As the words left his mouth, Shannon bursted into a contagious laughter, shaking his head several times and hands firmly pressing against the surface of the aisle to keep him in place. Jared stared at him with a smile, taking the hot mug to his lip. However, as soon as the laughter faded away, Shannon’s face twisted into a half-hurt, half-offended expression. Jared knew his brother was only kidding, but still he settled for slyly batting his eyelashes at him as he finally took a sip from the mug.

Shannon seemed unimpressed by his reaction, keeping the same expression as before. What was a surprise was the speed with which Shannon moved from the other side of the kitchen aisle to stand behind Jared, with his arms looped around Jared’s waist, pressing their bodies tightly together. God, neither the warmth coming from the mug nor the one provided by the furry blanket compared to the warmth of Shannon’s body, which incredibly was more familiar and welcomed than anything would ever be.

“So, what you’re saying is that you only listen to my jokes to get _my_ coffee,” Shannon mumbled, and Jared couldn’t help but giggle as he felt nimble fingers rubbing the sides of his belly. “That’s quite self-centred, coming from you.”

“Are you lecturing me?” Jared asked, using a mocking tone. He had to put the mug down, careful not to spill the coffee as he did. The hot breathing on the back of his neck sent a shiver down his spine, so Jared elbowed him lightly on the ribs before placing his icy hands over his brother’s. “I am saying I love your coffee, you should be flattered.”

Shannon chuckled amusedly into his ear, his fingertips now tickling Jared’s abdomen. “But I already know how good my coffee is. The real question is; is my coffee the only thing you love?”

Somehow Jared managed to shift in Shannon’s arms, rolling on his seat until he faced his brother. Their eyes locked for a few seconds, Jared slowly lifting his arms to wrap them around Shannon’s shoulders, hands caressing the back of his neck. He took a moment to let his fingertips hover some of the bare flesh on Shannon’s upper back, gently tracing the lines between muscles.

He didn’t have to pull Shannon in, his brother took the hint and leaned forward, their lips slowly pressing together, fitting always so perfectly, just as two pieces of a puzzle would. One of Shannon’s hands moved from his torso to set on Jared’s nape, fingers twining on his long hair as they deepened the kiss, Jared allowing his tongue in, a kiss that tasted like caffeine. Shannon’s lips on his own moved at the right pace, slow at first and turning a bit wilder as the kiss deepened. In moments like those Jared was certain what the true meaning of happiness was. Shannon began to draw back, but Jared caught his lips once more for a flash kiss, a bit sloppier and messier than the previous one. He let go of his brother slowly, and made sure to keep him close, both of them breathing heavily for a couple of minutes.

“I love _you_ ,” Jared whispers over his lips, eyes flickering from his lips to his hazel eyes. “Way more than I love your coffee.”

“Good, because I wouldn’t change you for anything in the world.”

Jared narrowed his eyes dangerously.

“Not even for coffee?”

Shannon brushed some locks of hair out of his face and then gave him a gratifying smile. Perhaps all Jared needed in life to be happy was his brother’s genuine smile.

“Not even for the finest coffee in the world.”

“I love you,” Jared repeated, giving him a small peck on the lips before drawing back. “Now go make us breakfast.”

They both giggled at the fake harshness on Jared’s voice, Shannon giving him a light punch on the shoulder before making his way back to the other side of the aisle. Jared shifted on his seat once again, hands quickly setting on the still-hot mug. Shannon hummed a melody as he turned the stove on, and Jared quickly joined him.

Jared was happy. He wished they could have more Sunday mornings like that one. 

 


End file.
